


Longing for eclipse

by kurosuisen



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pilot Husbands, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosuisen/pseuds/kurosuisen
Summary: The two times when Collins and Farrier have the opportunities to watch the eclipse together.





	Longing for eclipse

The mission? Easy one. Dropping the food supplies for the allies and going back as soon as possible. And yet it was midnight and the trio of pilots wasn’t back yes. Farrier was upset. He knew he couldn’t keep the other man from missions without him forever, but still he didn’t feel comfortable about the fact that Collins was somewhere out there and wasn't back at the planned time. When their missions required leaving the airspace of The United Kingdom, everything could go wrong.

Farrier was walking around the empty hall of base, nervously. He couldn’t sleep. Or maybe he could, but he didn't want to. From time to time he looked at the watch on his wrist, but it wasn’t any help when it turned out that only a few minutes more passed and there was no sight of the group coming back. It was a simple mission – he was reminding himself again and again.

He got a suspicious look from the guys who were coming back from the guard duty, but ignored it, sitting himself comfortably on the windowsill, to have a good look at the courtyard. He opened the window so that he could hear the sounds of the engines of planes reaching the runway. The sky was clear that night, so he could even recognise the stars that Collins liked to watch so much. He was the reason why Farrier learned the names of constellations. In London, where he grew up, the stars weren’t so easy to watch because of the city lights. Before that he only knew a few of those basic ones.  The Cassiopeia and Andromeda were perfectly visible that night.

*

Farrier didn’t like waiting. Luckily the times when he was afraid that Collins would not be back were long gone. Now his only worry was the fact that his loved one was late more often than he would like him to be.

It wasn’t often in fact, but it was too often for Farrier.

Collins had promised to be back by six and it was already a few minutes past eight. The older pilot understood the fact that the distance between London and Edinburgh was long and he wanted his lover not to hurry, but he couldn't do anything about getting a little anxious after the car that stopped on the opposite site of the street turned out not to be Collins’.

He turned the music on, because it was too quiet in their flat. And he couldn’t stand the fact that he kept checking every single car that passed the street outside.

When he stopped at the balcony door, probably for a hundredth time, the neighbour living in the tenement house across from theirs, gave him a suspicious look. Collins used to say good morning to her every time he passed her by and Farrier refused to greet her because she was a gossiper. He would never admit it, but the real reason was the fact that she was trying to make a match of Collins and the woman working in the clothes shop downstairs. The lady was harmless though.

Farrier looked up and smiled to himself, watching the sky. There wasn’t a single cloud on the black firmament.  There wasn’t also any star, because stars weren’t a usual thing on the London sky. Collins would be disappointed. Maybe next time they should just go somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

*

He almost dropped the mug of coffee when the sound of landing planes hit the sky. He closed his eyes and focused for a moment – three planes were gone and three planes were back. Relieved he left the mug on the windowsill and went straight to the door. The guards saluted him and he bowed slightly passing them by. They recognised him as the one of the flying instructors so there weren’t any useless questions about what he was doing outside at this time.

He could feel the icy cold air digging into his skin as he went through the courtyard. He had to wait a few more minutes before the planes landed. He smiled, recognising Collins’ Spitfire that gracefully descended through the dark sky to finally slide on the landing-ground. He was standing in the door of the harbour, waiting for Collins to get out of the plane. The team leader is the one reporting their mission, so Collins said his goodbye, leaving the other two. It took Farrier a moment to realise that the man was not coming any closer to where he was waiting. He probably expected that the older man is already asleep.

He followed the blonde to the base and stopped, surprised, when Collins appeared to wait for him at the doors that no one used.

“You’re late” he whispered, watching as Collins takes the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit a cig. That was Collins little habit – he would always smoke after every safe return. For a moment Farrier can see his face lighten up by the fire of matches. When Collins offered him a cigarette, Farrier shook his head, as always. Most of the men around smoked, but Farrier didn’t and he couldn’t get use to the fact that his lover did.

“And you’re waiting as always” said the blonde pilot. There was darkness surrounding them and they could barely see each other’s face. But it was a good thing. Collins smiled and leaned down a little so that he could kiss Farrier’s full lips, making the man shiver. The older pilot gasped for breath, surprised. Collins tasted like cigarette that he still kept in his fingers and Farrier didn’t like that, but he was longing for the kiss to last longer. Collins was out only for a few days, but it was enough to make Farrier anxious that he won’t come back. When the blonde moved away, they were both breathing a little faster.

“You’re okay, aren’t you?” Farrier asked just to make sure even though he could see that everything about Collins’ posture said that he was fine. 

“I’m not one of your rookies anymore. You can trust that I’ll be back when I’m saying I will” his voice sounded a little offended, but he knew that he would probably act the same if Farrier would be the one late.

“Oh, shut up” Farrier hissed at him and embraced him tightly just to feel his warmth and make sure that he was real. He was glad to have him back. It had been some time since their secret relationship was going on and every day made them both realise that they got more and more attached to each other. “

Sometimes it was difficult to act composed about the other one. The fact that most of their work in the air forces they did together was extremely useful.

Collins kissed him in the forehead and his lips curved into a smile.

“I’m glad I made it on time” he whispered and Farrier gave him a confused look.

“On time? You are one day late.”

“Late with the mission, yes” Collins agreed. “But there’s a lunar eclipse tonight. I wanted you to watch it with me.”

Farrier looked at him, confused again. It lasted only a few seconds. Just a moment ago he was ready to scold the other man for saying such reckless things, but his expression softened at the statement. Collins promised that he would be back to watch the eclipse with him. The man always promised something and he always kept his words. 

*

Farrier hissed when he spilled the hot tea on his shirt at the sound of the car being stopped on the streets below their window. He could hear the sound only because of the short pause between the songs. And that time it was finally Collins’ car, for sure. He would always recognise the sound of the old Ford’s engine. Collins used to say it sounded like music while Farrier repeated it was only a terrible clatter.

When he had leaned out of the balcony, he noticed Collins looking up in his direction. He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and smiled to his lover when the blonde grinned at him and waved his hand.

It was the second time they had the opportunity to watch the eclipse together and Collins made it on time again. If there was a glimpse of thought in Farrier’s mind that Collins would not be excited after a few years, he had been mistaken. Collins kept reminding it to him a few times. Because this time the eclipse is supposed to be a total eclipse.

He left the mug of the tea on the windowsill and took off the wet shirt, looking for something else to wear. He grasped a black shirt and left the room at the sound of the key being turned in the lock. Since when Collins was covering this distance so quickly? When the door is open and Farrier stops in the middle of their little corridor, they look at each other only for seconds. The next thing is the intoxicating feeling when Collins closes the distance between them, crushing their lips together in a kiss, pushing him into a wall. Farrier can’t breathe at the warmth of the other man’s body, finally being so close. He can feel the other man’s fingers closing on his shoulders and then his lips moves down to his chin, his neck and then his collarbone, leaving wet red signs that would be impossible to hide the next day.

“You’re late” whispered Farrier when the parted.

“But still on time” there was a smirk on Collins’ face and the older pilot laughed at the words. “Make some tea, will you? I’ll take a bath and change.”

“A tea? Aren’t you hungry?” Farrier looked at him worried and the blonde just shrugged at the question.

“Had some dinner on my way here”

Farrier nodded at his words and smiled, following him with his gaze as the man closed the door of the bathroom. He looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed in relief. Now that Collins was back, he could agree that there was plenty of time left until the eclipse. It took him a few minutes to prepare the tea. Strong and bitter, just like Collins liked. Sometimes he would pour a little amount of cold water, because the man didn’t like it hot, but this time he was quite sure that the tea will cool down itself.

He stopped by the bedroom, to pick up some clean clothes for Collins, because the man never remembered to do that before the shower. Quietly, he opened the door and leaned on the doorframe to watch the man standing at the bathroom sink. He was naked and Farrier slowly moved his gaze through his lean body. He was always struck by the sight of the big scar on his side, the one that Collins got as a result of being stabbed during a mission. There were several other scars on his body, the thin lines were only a few shades darker than the colour of his skin and he knew the story of every each of them.

Their eyes met in the mirror and he smiled. Collins looked amusing with half of his face still in the shaving cream. Farrier took a few steps to stand beside the taller man and gentlt kissed his neck. He took the razor that Collins had in his hand and grasped his arms gently, to sit him on the edge of the bathtub and stand between his parted legs. There was nothing provocative about the gesture even though Collins was naked.

“Why would you shave now?” he asked and lifted the man’s chin, to slowly move the razor through his cheek. Collins had a sensitive skin and he got cut easily, so Farrier was very careful with his every move. He noticed that there was already a small trace of blood on the man’s face.

“Because I probably will be too lazy to do it tomorrow before the work” the blonde hummed at the question. He liked when Farrier did the shaving for him because the man never left him any cuts, always so cautious. He couldn’t stop smiling at the sight of Farrier so focused and gently.

At first it was strange to have someone else taking care of it, but Farrier made him get used to it when he placed soft kisses on his irritated skin. At first he was also surprised because the man, having problems with trembling hand, never had any problem with shaving him. The problem was starting when Farrier was standing before the mirror and tried to do it for himself so Collins helped him sometimes.

Collins closed his eyes when the older man wiped off what was left of the shaving cream and then hissed at the burning feeling of aftershave. His skin was red again and he hated it.

“Perfect” Farrier whispered and brushed Collins’ smooth skin with his fingers. He could barely feel the touch, because the older man knew well not to irritate his skin even more with no reason. The blonde caught Farrier’s hand and gently kissed the top of it, saying quiet thanks. He wanted to kiss his fingers either, because he knew how much the man liked the gesture, but he made an unhappy face instead. Farrier’s fingers tasted like aftershave he just used for his shaved skin.

*

“It’s cold” the blonde man whined and put the blanket around his body. It was April night and in his opinion the weather was supposed to be better than that. The air was icy cold on the roof of the base where they were sitting. The fact that it was above the ground didn’t help at all. Collins was just back from the mission, he even took shower which turned out to be a bad idea because it was far too cold for his liking. Farrier was sitting beside him in nothing but his sweater and the cold didn’t seem to affect him.

“Next time we’re watching the eclipse together remember to bring the quilt with you” Farrier laughed and lifted the cup of still hot tea to the other one's mouth. Collins looked at him as if he wanted to decline the offer, but instead he parted his lips, letting his lover give him a tea. It made him only a little warmer.

Luckily, Farrier wasn’t there only to laugh about the fact that he was cold. He put the tea down and lifted the blanket, to sit by his side and embrace the younger man with his strong arms. Collins shivered at the touch at first, because Farrier’s clothes felt so cold, but it wasn’t long before his presence made the blonde feel the warmth.

“I’m surprised we’re here alone” Collins whispered and took the man’s hand in his own to gently press it to his own cheek. Farrier’s hands were usually warm and it was always making him feel safe to feel that touch against his skin.

“It’s wartime. Difficult to blame people for not being interested in the moon when the sky they fight on keeps them occupied” the older pilot’s explanation sounded reasonable. Collins sighed. “But look at the bright side. If there was someone else here, you’d be cold because there is no way I could hug you with someone around.”

Collins laughed quietly, because as much as he enjoyed the company of other squadron's members, he couldn’t have them around when he missed Farrier’s touch and warmth. The intimate moments like that one was usually moments they stole from the world, hiding and pretending that there was nothing between them. Even if some of the fellow pilots were good friends, they trusted no one to share their secret.

“There is no way I could kiss you with anyone around” whispered Farrier and leaned to kiss the smile off from his lips.

They shouldn’t be so careless, kissing and laughing at the roof of the base, but they both needed some kind of release after what they had been through. The war was stressing them out; it was like living on the edge every hour with no confidence that they would make another day or another mission. They shouldn’t be so careless to caress each other’s body impatiently and tear of the clothes, ignoring the icy cold air on their uncovered skin. The world could disappear just for a moment and that moment was never enough.

“It started…” Collins whispered, his voice barely audible as they were lying on the roof, a little too tired to focus on the view of the sky. Farrier nodded and nuzzled his face in the younger man’s neck. “Look up, Hugh. It started…” he repeated and patted the man in the arm when he didn’t react to that.

“Can I just look at you instead? You’re far more interesting than any eclipse I’ll ever see” Farrier laughed aloud because he could see that Collins was about to push him aside, but he know well that without him close it would be cold. Even colder than before.

“Do me a favour and look, please” Collins asked and it was enough for Farrier to sigh and lay down on his back, to do as he was told. He fixed the blanket that was covering them and put his arm around the other man, to have him as close as it was possible. And even if Collins wanted him to turn his attention to the shadow covering the lunar disk, he focused more on the light reflecting in his loved one’s eyes.

*

The window was wide open and the air still seemed heavy and hot. Nothing unusual for the August night like that one beside the fact that they could finally watch the moon together, this time with no worry that they could had been seen. In their little apartment they were safe. It was their little harbour where they didn’t need to worry about the rest of the world, their sanctuary where only the most trusted ones were invited, but not on the evening like that one.

Collins had his eyes closed, because he knew that his lover would tell him when to look. He bit his lips to hold the moan at the touch of Farrier’s hands on his back. There was a gentle smell of the lavender oil in the air as the man’s fingers moved across his back, making him shiver. Farrier’s touch was firm and subtle at the same time. His hands were ghosting over the man’s body, knowing exactly where to press to make the tension go away. If there were any worries in his thoughts, Farrier simply made it disappear.

“Relax, my love” Farrier whispered to the blonde’s ear and the younger man laughed, because he didn’t need to be reminded. He shivered again, this time at the feeling of his lover’s lips on his neck, just below the hairline.

The man paid close attention to the other’s breathing pattern and was relieved to feel that the muscles under his fingertips were loosening up slowly. His lips brushed down the man’s spine gently and Collins exhaled at the overwhelming sensation.

“I’m no expert, but I think it’s starting” the older pilot lifted his head to kiss the blonde’s ear. Collins sighed quietly because for a moment he started regretting that he wanted to watch the eclipse when Farrier’s touch felt so good.

“Fine. But don’t stop” he asked and the other one hummed quietly in reply.

The sky was perfectly clear that night, with no single cloud visible. The lunar disk above was slowly getting covered with blackness and Collins couldn’t take his eyes off the view. He had seen it many times before, but it felt like something new every single time. This time he had Farrier beside him again and it felt magical to feel his presence.

“Have I told you that my grandfather was a physicist? Astronomer, to be exact” when Farrier denied quietly, Collins frowned, surprised that he had never mentioned that. “He used to tell me stories about the stars. He had this big telescope in his study and he used to show me the stars and galaxies. I was so small back then that he had to put some stool there so that I could stand on it. Sometimes he kept me up for as long as I was satisfied.”

Farrier smiled at those words. Before Collins, he never looked at the stars with such a fascination. What counted for him was to be able to hit the sky with his plane. And then Collins appeared with his poems of stars, with his myths about constellations and stories about stars that they had seen even though they were long gone. Somehow Collins had never told him about the reasons behind his fascination of the sky. Back then there was never enough time for this and when they were finally back together they were discovering more and more of what they hadn’t shared with the other one yet.

“Sometimes he would pick me up from school and take me straight to his study. He showed me stars and planets that are bright enough to observe during a day” Farrier tilted to the side, to see Collins smiling gently at the memory. He loved to watch the man returning to those good memories. Collins would always smile in a very specific way, without even realising that he did so. “Maybe that was the reason it was so natural for me to try flying? To be a little closer to the stars above?”

Farrier frozen at the question, with his hands on the man’s shoulder blades. He always had troubles at that kind of question, when the silence fell down between them and he wasn’t sure whether Collins wanted to hear some words from him.

“That reason suits to you” said Farrier and the younger man laughed quietly.

“Of course. Perfect reason for a dreamer like me” he grasped Farrier’s hand and kissed the top of it. “Or I’m just trying to put some cliché philosophy behind my actions when it’s actually the paraphrased motto of air forces.”

“Every reason is a good reason as long as it means something to you” the older pilot whispered to his ear and gently kissed it, smiling when Collins shivered. He loved how sensitive the man was. He would do anything to simply watch his reactions.

“I’ve dreamed that one day I could watch the lunar eclipse from the plane. Never happened” there was a trace of regret in his voice and Farrier regretted that he couldn’t do anything about it.

“You were quite close to it” he said, making the other one gasp when he pressed the tense muscles with his hands. His fingers circled the place slowly to make it relax. “But I’m rather happy you made it on time to watch it with me. From the ground. Also… I’d rather have you not distracted by the eclipse in the air, love.”

Collins smiled at his words. It always touched his heartstrings to have Farrier being so protective over him. Sometimes it was noticable in the small gestures, sometimes it was big acts and sometimes it was words that made him feel special. When they were in the army, at some point Farrier started to show his protectiveness over him during their trainings and missions and at the beginning he had seen it as the friendly thing. But he wasn’t the only one Farrier was friendly with. He was the only one towards whom he had shown so much protectiveness.

The blonde looked up at the sky again, focusing on the lunar disk that was barely visible, darkened. He pulled the other man’s sleeve just to make him watch the moon and checked whether the other one did. Farrier was looking in the same direction and it was enough to make him content.

“Eclipse was always a good distraction as something that human can’t have even the slightest influence on. When I was a kid I was always excited about lunar eclipses. My parents always let me stay up at night to watch it.”

“Mine did not. They were quite strict about me going to bed early” Farrier laughed at the thought and kissed the man’s arm. He used to promise that they would watch eclipse together so he had his gaze focused on the moon. “In fact I’ve learned about the lunar eclipses quite late” he added, a little embarrassed with the fact.  

“Maybe that’s why you’re not such a hopeless dreamer that I can be sometimes” for a moment Collins voice sounded a little distant. For a moment he was so far away with his eyes focused on the shadow that covered the moon. That moment would be too short for other people to observe it, but for Farrier it was enough to notice the distraction on his beautiful face in the corner of his eye.

“Hey, it’s not a bad thing to be a dreamer…” he whispered to the younger man’s ear. He wanted to brush his hair gently, but stopped with his hand in the air, because it was slick of massage oil and he didn’t want to make his wet hair dirty. “If you weren’t one, you would probably give up on me.”

Farrier realised that he wasn’t supposed to put it like that in a matter of seconds when Collins looked at him, serious.

“How can you say such a thing?” he asked, turning around to look him in the eyes. The next thing Farrier felt was the cold floor as the man pinned him down to the ground. Sometimes he used to say too much. “You… You can be such a stupid man sometimes, Hugh.”

For a moment Farrier was afraid to see pained expression on his lover’s face, so he rushed up with the apology.

“Sorry” was all that he was able to say. But there was no pain in his lover’s eyes. There was understanding and seriousness and the older pilot didn’t know how to feel about it. “I just… It’s just how I feel sometimes.”

“I would never give up on you, my love” Collins whispered and kissed his forehead softly. His voice was surprisingly warmth, just like his lips that were so gentle.  “And I believe it goes both ways.”

“It does” Farrier agreed without considering it even for a seconds. Only the thought of the other man made him survive without going mad. “The eclipse…” he whispered, looking up at the sky visible from their open balcony door.

The moon was almost totally covered with a shadow. Only the white ring of light was visible and that was the look Collins had always wanted to watch with him. And right then, when the view was so perfectly visible from their little apartment suddenly it stopped being so important to break this little moment of intimacy between them. The blonde turned back only for a few seconds and looked at Farrier again to place a kiss on his parted lips.

“I prefer to watch the eclipse in your eyes” he said. It could be a sweet nothing, but the words made Farrier shiver. Collins could speak sublime poetry to him, but simple words were enough to make his heart beat faster. He had the feeling that what was between them had to stay unrevealed from the world, so they didn’t need to use complicated metaphors when they were alone. Their time together was their own, with no need to hide anything.

“You’re being cliché” Farrier said quietly and ran his fingers through the blonde hair. Just a few minutes ago he tried to stop himself from doing it, but the closer Collins got, the more difficult it was.

“And you don’t mind it” was all Collins said before their lips met in a kiss. The blonde laughed at his surprised gasp and pressed closer, to make the other man part his lips, letting their tongues tangle together.

There was this thought on the back of Farrier’s mind that Collins wanted to see this eclipse so badly that it wasn’t right to take this view away from here. That thought had bothered him only for a moment, because he felt Collins’ lips going down to his jaw and then his neck, making him gasp for air. It was too late to stop it when the man’s cold hands moved through his back and slid under his shirt to reveal the broad expanse of his shoulder. It was too late to say anything when the shirt was tossed on the floor and Farrier had found himself in a desperate need to feel Collins’ bare skin against his. With no hesitation he pulled off the other one’s shirt and thrown it behind, finally satisfied as felt his heated body tightly pressed to his own. 

It had been long past time when Farrier was embarrassed to feel his lover’s gaze on his body. Collins used to say that the scars were what made him back and the man learned to believe that. He learned that the need he had seen in the blonde’s eyes was real, no matter how many scars were sprawled across his skin. It felt good to see the hunger in those blue eyes.

He let out a low groan when Collins teeth brushed his collarbone. That was the place he particularly loved to tease. The man was intoxicated by his lover touch and it took him awhile to start caressing the younger one’s perfectly shaped, sharp hipbones. However it didn’t last long. Farrier laughed aloud when the blonde tickled his ribs as he ran his fingers through the naked skin of his torso.

“Those tickles of yours will make me self-conscious one day” Collins laughed at his reaction, captivated with the other man’s blush. He never knew how to hold his laugh even though Farrier always seemed so offended about that kind of reaction.

There was no surprise that the older man caught him off guard and grasped his arm to push him on the floor and sprawled atop of him. Farrier gave him playful look and cheeky smile and Collins could say that he lived for the moments like that, when he could see how much of the man he once knew was left in the man Farrier became.  

“I need you” Farrier said and Collins let out a low groan at his tone.

The floor under their bodies was hard. The air that breezed into the room through the open window was cold in the contrary of their heated skin. Their need and impatience was almost palpable. Collins was done waiting and he began to undo the buttons of the other one’s pants.

“I missed you, love” he replied. His voice was needy, his breath was heavy as their kisses became sharp and as desperate as if someone was about to separate them from each other.

Farrier took hold of his wrists, keeping them up, pinning to the floor above his head. They stopped for a few seconds, looking into each other’s eyes and then Collins laughed quietly. His laugh made the other man’s heart beat faster and on the corner of his eye he registered a small jar of oil between the blonde's fingers. The younger pilot easily pulled out his hand from Farrier's grip and moved it down between his legs once more. Farrier moaned quietly at the touch and sucked in his breath, unable to take his eyes off the blonde’s slick fingers around him.

Farrier nuzzled his face in the man’s neck, trying to stay focused. He couldn’t think only of himself when his lover was almost feverish against him. And Collins didn’t make it easier with his touch becoming more impatient. The rush was exactly like him so the older man decided to answer it with a rush, impatiently pulling off his pants. Collins gasped at his touch and slowly started kissing his jaw and neck, once again making the man loose his mind.

“I love you” he whispered and his nails dug in Farrier’s arms, when the man finally grasped the small jar of oil to have him prepared. Just watching his reactions was intoxicating to Farrier. He couldn’t take his eyes of the man’s face, of how he bit his lips and tried to keep his gaze on him. The older man leaned down to kiss the quiet moan from his parted lips. Maybe it was his impatience, maybe it was something else, but Collins didn’t want to wait. He didn’t let Farrier guess the exact moment when he felt comfortable. “I’m not so fragile, you know?” he pointed out. He always did that and Farrier never learned to be less gentle with him. It didn’t feel right to him.

“You are to me” Farrier said quietly and he noticed the glimpse of understanding in his lover’s eyes.

He pressed into Collins slowly, ignoring the other one urging him to go further. They both knew how this impatience usually ended, but still Collins would encourage him to go further. Farrier was careful and ignored this until he was sure that he won’t hurt his beloved.

“Sometimes I admire your self-control, Hugh” the blonde whispered and tilted his head back, exposing his neck. “Sometimes I don’t” he added and laughed when the man leaned down to bit the sensitive skin on his neck.  He hoped that there would be no trace of it in the morning, but at the same time he couldn’t care less about it.

Collins wrapped his legs around the Farrier's hips and he groaned against the man’s ear when he finally did a slow rolling thrust.  His lover was far more careful with his body than he had ever been with him. Even if at the beginning their kisses were rough and almost erratic, when they finally became one, Farrier took his time and was slowly building the tension between them. With every second his movements was getting faster and harder and their hearts seemed to finally find the same beat.

Farrier’s touch, gentle and strong at the same time, was something that Collins could never have enough. Being careful and firm at the same time made him curl his fingers in pleasure.

Farrier was different about how he acted during their intimate moments. They had to study themselves once again after all that happened and learn how to put their needs together so that they both could be satisfied.  Farrier always wanted to feel him more, desperate and insatiate. Collins often had his back in scratches from the times when the man practically begged him to go all the way. He didn’t mind. And yet Farrier was so delicate when he was the one on top. At the beginning the younger pilot had found it difficult to get used to this tenderness that he’d never expected. The gentleness felt strange back then, but he found it soothing. Farrier used to say that having Collins taking control made him feel safe. And when he was the one in control, the gentleness made him sure that the world won’t collapse. Because he still had those nightmares that woke him up in the middle of the night in a sheer panic, convinced that Collins was gone.

“Look at me, love” there was a distant whisper as the blonde noticed that the man was getting distracted. He smiled when Farrier looked back on him. He rose up a little, so that he could lay a trail of kisses up to the older pilot neck and finish it with the affectionate kiss on his full lips. “I’m here. I love you…” he said softly and brushed the man’s cheek with his fingers. His voice was enough to take Farrier back from wherever his mind was wandering. It happened, sometimes, and Collins was always watchful to get him back.

“Sorry, Fin… I just…”

“No need to be sorry about, Hugh” Collins put his finger to his lips. He knew better than to be offended by this. “But maybe I can get a little more of you…?”

Farrier laughed quietly at the gentle remark he got from his lover and hummed, eager to give the man what he needed. He sucked in his breath and pushed their hips together. It took Collins’ breath away. The next movement sent shiver down his spine and the low noise in the back of his throat escaped from his parted lips. Farrier was still careful, but he could take it, finally feeling him more intensely,. He was swaying his hips forth to meet his every thrust as their burning bodies thudded against each other.

He let out a loud groan as he felt Farrier’s hand slid down the flat plane of his belly and then between their entangled bodies. He clenched his fingers tightly on the older one’s shoulders, trying to catch a breath, when the world became blurry as the heat started to spread all over his body.

And even if his breath was uneven and the world started spinning in his head, he didn’t mind when Farrier had been silencing his pants with sharp and desperate kisses. And if his heart wasn’t beating hard enough before, it was enough for the older one to clench their fingers together to make it feel as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest. With this soft touch and their bodies entangled closely it was enough to make the two of them feeling claimed by the other one. That was the most intoxicating way to express that they belonged together, owning each other in that very second and any other second.

Even the most passionate kisses wasn’t enough to stop Collins’ scream when the bright spots of pleasure went through his shivering body and for the moment, that felt like an eternity, there were only two of them in the world, their feelings, shaky whispers and heavy breaths. Farrier needed just a few moments more and he couldn’t look away from his lover beautiful face as the spasm of ecstasy went through his body making all his senses narrowed only to the sense of feeling.

They slumped together, Farrier’s forehead resting on Collins’ shoulder, their hands still clenched tightly and their bodies pressed together as they were trying to catch a breath. Collins’ head was still spinning and he was quite sure that if he tried to get up, he would most certainly fall. So he didn’t try. He closed his eyes, focusing on Farrier’s uneven heartbeat that he felt against his chest.

 “I think you just let me see the stars” Collins chuckled quietly.  

Farrier laughed at his words. He rose on his arms and lifted the blonde’s wrist to his lips so that he could kiss the place where he could feel the other one’s pulse under his skin.

“I guess that the next opportunity to see that kind of eclipse won’t happen anytime soon” Farrier looked up in their window to see that the moon was back to normal already. The face of the moon was clear and silver once again. His voice sounded a little apologetic and Collins only shrugged because the eclipse was the last thing that absorbed his mind at that moment.

“I think I love you way too much to care about the eclipse” he said and gently ran his fingers down the other man’s spine, delighted seeing him shivering at this gentle touch. “Would you…” this little wrinkle between his brows when he frowned was enough to make Farrier a little alert. “It’s getting uncomfortable. And cold. And you’re heavy…!”

The older one let out a husky laugh at the words and gave the younger one a small kiss in the forehead. The moment he moved away and left Collins exposed to the chilly air, he noticed how his lean body shivered at the cold. Slowly, he leaned to leave a trail of gentle kisses on the soft skin of his thighs. He preferred when his loved one shivered from reasons different than a cold and he succeeded. The blonde hummed something that he couldn’t comprehend and brushed Farrier’s hair with his long fingers.

“Do you mind repeating?” he asked and his breath was warm on Collins’ skin as he brushed it with every single syllable. He grasped a small towel to gently wipe of the leftovers of their intimate moments from Collins body and his own as well.

“Take me to bed, please. I’m about to fall asleep” Farrier rolled his eyes at the reply.

Without questioning any further he put his arms under Collins’ shoulders and knees. The blonde wasn’t lying about falling asleep. It took him exactly ten seconds to drift away to his dreams after he felt the softness of the bed below him. It wasn’t usual for him to fall asleep so quickly, so he must have been tired after the long trip he had had.

Farrier covered him gently and left for a few minutes to take a shower and check their place before going to bed. The door was locked, the cook and the gas were off and so was the water, so he could go back only to find that Collins didn’t wake up at his absence. He was a light sleeper and usually even the slightest noise could make him awake. He laid down beside him and smiled, watching his face lighten up by the white light of the moon. Farrier often fell asleep before him so it was rare opportunity to watch him sleeping so peacefully. The older pilot cuddled up against him and let himself carefully trail his face with his fingers. Collins usually woke up even at the most delicate touch, but this time he remained asleep. Watching him was a soothing experience. He was slowly drifting off, lulled by the calm breath of his loved one.

*

“Morning…” Collins’ morning voice was hoarse. Farrier looked back to see him sleepily leaning on the kitchen doorframe. The clock above the fridge said it was far too early for him to be up, so the older one frowned, worried.

“Did you have a bad dream, Fin?” he reduced the heat under the pan and asked softly, watching as the man rubbed his eyes.

“No” the blonde shook his head. He covered his mouth with his hand, yawning.

“Couldn’t sleep?” another concerned question left Farrier’s lips and another quiet denial was hummed. “So… Good morning then?”

Collins walked up to him and stopped behind the man to embrace him with his arms and nuzzle his cold nose in his neck. Farrier laughed at the touch and pulled his hand back to brush his messy hair. The blonde’s body was still pleasantly warmed up with sleep and all the older one wanted to do was to put him back to bed, cuddle next to him and spend the whole day slumbering against him.

“Missed you. I just wanted to spend more time with you” the blonde entangled his fingers on the Farrier’s waist and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. There was a different fragrant on the man’s skin and it took him a moment to realise that for some reason he used Collins’ cologne instead his own. He smiled because it smelled nice on his neck. Farrier was about to say that the blonde was supposed to take his time and go back to sleep, but instead he just kissed the man’s forehead and let him stay like that. He was practically sure that Collins was still standing only because he was nestled tightly beside him. They both didn’t sleep much, but after the whole day of driving Collins needed a good amount of resting.

“Promise to go back to bed when I’ll leave” he asked the younger man and watched him until he nodded. It took Collins a few seconds to grasp what he meant.

The man didn’t leave his side when Farrier was finishing breakfast. It was always delightful view to watch him cooking. Those mornings made him feel he was back home. So he was just standing behind Farrier with his chin resting on the man’s shoulder, moving around just enough for Farrier to have the access to any kitchenware he needed. He also tried to have a taste of pancakes that the man was preparing, but every single time he pulled out his hand to tear off a piece of one, Farrier would slightly hit his hand, saying it was not ready yet.

“Am I not getting any breakfast today?” he asked, his voice a little teasing, when Farrier lifted his hands to take the plates out of the kitchen counter. Farrier rolled his eyes at the question and leaned forward to drag their cheeks together, slowly. Collins hissed at the rough touch of Farrier’s stubble on his skin. “You’re tickling!”

Farrier laughed out loudly at the remark when Collins let him out of his embrace.

“You never miss the opportunity to have a breakfast with me” the older man turned around to put the food on the plates while Collins took the cutlery out of the drawer. Seeing as the water in the kettle had been boiling for some time already, he turned it off to make Farrier a coffee. The older one smiled, watching him. It was nice to have him around again. Collins tried not to leave for more than a day or two, but trips to his hometown usually made him gone for a week.

“It tastes better with you around” Collins gave him a wide smile, the one that always made Farrier’s heart beat faster. The older one put the plates on the table and moved the chair for the blonde to sit on. “That leads to a question why didn’t you wake me up, you know?”

“I think you need a good sleep much more than breakfast” Farrier chuckled and sat down on the opposite site of the table. Collins watched him slicing of a piece of pancake and laughed when the man lifted his hand to put in under his nose. The blonde parted his lips and tried it to nod approvingly at the taste. 

“Delicious. And best when it’s still hot” Collins said giving him a meaningful look. “We’re terribly domestic, aren’t we?”

“Would you even consider it when we first met?” Farrier smiled when this time it was the younger one who shared his slice of pancake.

“Of course not. It doesn’t happen” he laughed. They were silence for a few minutes, finishing their breakfast before Collins came up with another remark that made Farrier laugh. “I’ve read too many books to actually believe it. I thought you’d punch me.”

“And I should have. For waiting so long” Farrier got up and leaned to him to kiss him in the forehead. He brushed his ears with his lips gently to whisper him some sappy love declaration that sounded like taken straight from the novel and made Collins laugh. “Now go back to bed, early bird. I’m already late for work.”


End file.
